


Rosarium

by egomania



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU where Joshua is a hitman and Mingyu is a boy who grows flowers from his injuries, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Will add more tags as I go, because it will take both a while to warm up to each other, minshua consumed me so i had to write this, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egomania/pseuds/egomania
Summary: He had been used for years, and there were too many injuries for the petals that grew from his skin to cover up. Mingyu could no longer rely on his ability to get him through, and it was only a matter of time until he would be given away again. Was this how this would end?Was it too late to pray for help?ーIn which a wilting flower is picked up by an unexpected guest.[ DISCONTINUED ]





	1. Prologue

❝ I'm sorry, Mingyu. ❞

These words echoed within the boy's mind, nagged at him, threatening to tear him apart the same way he had been separated by his mother. He had not wanted his last memory of her to be an apology, and yet there was nothing he could have done to change it. It was not her fault. It was not her fault for thinking that escaping this hellhole might have been a possibility, and it was not her fault for trying to aim for a better life by running away. And yet... Part of him thought that she might have lived if she did not try to leave, and Mingyu despised the side of him that reluctantly agreed with that thought. 

❛ If I did not exist, she would not have tried to leave. If she had not tried to leave, she would be alive. ❜

Hours of overthinking continuously brought him back to this point. His existence was but a cursed one, he thought, bringing misfortune to the ones he loved because of something he had no control over. And thus, Mingyu accepted his life of captivity, being handed to whoever paid the most to be their personal home accessory due to his special circumstances that came at a price. At first, there was an immense fear that came with showcasing his... ability, if you will. Despite the injuries being minimal, he would throw up from the mere sensation, leaving his owners unsatisfied with their product. 

After all, what was the point of owning a boy who could grow flowers, specifically roses, out of his injuries if he threw up everytime? His origins were a mystery, and the few people who knew about the existence of this condition could not quite tell whether it was related to a genetic mutation or something as bizarre as magic, but in the end, it did not matter as long as it looked beautiful and impressive. The amount of people within the population who had the same ability as Mingyu were incredibly rare, so the créme de la créme of society put it upon themselves to showcase the few that existed at private gatherings as human vases they had purchased in order to brag to their fellow high-class members. 

Mingyu was only 8 years old when his mother, who was also one of the Blossoms ( as their kind was called ) , had planned their escape. She had not wanted her son to share the same fate as him, but desperation had made her careless. They were caught, Mingyu was taken away, and his mother was most likely dead. The memory sent cold shivers down his spine, and although he tried to surpress it, his feelings would always make it back to the surface and overwhelm him, leaving him as a mess of puke, tears, and scars. A dying Blossom was about as useless as a wilting flower, but the difference was that they were not as easily replaced. 

Thus, he was passed along to a new owner after the old one believed him to be of no use any longer. At that point Mingyu knew that they would not simply let him die; they would pass him along and along until he died on his own, and only god knew whether they would use his rotting corpse as yet another display of flowers for their equally as rotten playmates. His choices were narrowed down to dying miserably, or trying to make the best out of his vile situation. Despite the trauma that lingered in the back of his brain like a vengeful ghost haunting the home it died in, the boy surpressed his agony, letting strangers cut into his skin to see the flowers growing from the wound they left. 

The more time passed, the deeper the cuts became. It was easy to forget that he was only human as well when he could do something like that, but there was a limit to the injuries he could take. His new owner had grown aware, and allowed him to rest and heal for a while, if only until the wounds were closed in order to inflict new ones. Mingyu knew that this was merely for their own gain, but nobody had ever considered giving him a break in the time he has been in this business, and he hated himself for seeing something this selfish as an act of kindness. A kid that might have had a bright future was reduced to nothing more than an object that was happy with whatever treatment it received. 

This was not how his mother had wanted him to live, but he had no other choice but to oblige to his fate. 

Standing in a corner of the room was the bruised boy, the blooming boy. At the tender age of twenty, he seemed to be done for. Although well-built, he was scarred, naked skin was exposed to the guests of his owner, who eyed him with gazes mixed with mostly curiousity and excitement, but also partial disdain due to the state of his physique. He had been used for years, and there were too many injuries for the petals that grew from his skin to cover up. Mingyu could no longer rely on his ability to get him through, and it was only a matter of time until he would be given away again. Was this how this would end?

Was it too late to pray for help? 

❛ I'm sorry, Mom. ❜


	2. Chapter 2

Neon lights belonging to various buildings illuminated the dark skies of Seoul at night. There was an unique kind of beauty to the faint glow of the moon mixing with the fluorescent colors of the city, leaving tourists and locals alike in awe. Hong Jisoo also believed so, although he had been living in Seoul for a good while now. Giving the breathtaking scenery one more look through the large windows of his penthouse, the man focused on the mirror in front of him, giving his formal attire mild fixes here and there before taking a glance at the watch upon his wrist. 

08:15 PM. 

He was done early with his preparations for the event he planned to go to, but Jisoo was quite peculiar about his work, preferring not to leave room for possible mistakes by planning thoroughly; especially when there was a large sum of money at stake. Tonight's target was by no means an ordinary person who seemed like an easy kill; it was the CEO of a large company that had been rising to the top lately, and that was something competitors were strongly against. So strongly, in fact, that they did not mind paying half a fortune to get rid of the business' ringleader. 

Jisoo, known under his alias Joshua in the underground scene, had received the request two weeks ago, which had given him enough time for in-depth investigations and plans to get through the security, assassinate the target, and escape. The end product of his mental effort seemed to be a fool-proof tactic to get this job done, and he was more than ready to execute it. There was no emotion upon his facial features and no guilt gnawing at him in the back of his mind as he went over his plan once more, shoving one small dagger into his pants and concealing the handle with his suit jacket. 

━━ 

The setting of tonight's show was a fancy hotel. Expensive cars were lining up at the entrance, people trying to pay their way into receiving entry to the extremely private party, but were shooed away by bodyguards. Jisoo entered the building after showing his invitation, which was not actually addressed at him, but the security did not bother to connect names to faces, it seemed. With his refined appearance and perfect bone structure, nobody doubted that he belonged to the upper class. Nobody would assume him to do any harm, for he did not look like someone who killed for a living... 

... But looks could be deceiving. 

Brown irises scanned the area that was decorated quite excessively, fitting to the audience that was expected to spend their evening here. He made his way through crowds of people, a pleasant expression resting upon his visage as he subtly looked for his target while wandering towards the open buffet to grab himself a drink. If he was here, he might as well indulge in what they had to offer until it was time to move; Jisoo was not a big fan of the higher class, but he did enjoy the meals they served. Although he occupied himself with the food, he kept his guard up, allowing his gaze to wander around the room every now and then in a way that would not attract attention. 

❝ Do we know each other? ❞

A voice coming from beside him made the hitman turn his head, the glass within his grasp was lowered as he eyed the other. Jisoo did not have to bother searching because his target had approached him all on his own. What a fortunate turn of events, since he would not have to go out of his way to look for and start a conversation with the man. Corners of his lips tugged up into a small smile which could be perceived as him being polite towards the older man, but he was pleased about how easy this might turn out to be. 

❝ I don't think so. Do I seem familiar? ❞

He responded in a friendly manner.

❝ Now that I think about it, I would surely remember if I knew someone as beautiful as you. ❞

Oh goodness. Three seconds in and he already dropped a bad pick-up line. Jisoo had known that the man, who went by the name Park Sanghun, chased about anyone that fit his sense of aesthetic, regardless of whether they were male or female ー which worked to the hitman's advantage because he KNEW that he was appealing to others. He let out a small laugh at the man's comment without seeming like he tried too hard to accomodate to him. Older men with lots of money were used to being chased by younger people with less of an income, and Jisoo did not want to seem like one of those, if only to intrigue the businessman. 

He was basically planning to play hard-to-get while simultaneously wanting to be picked up. 

It was difficult to pull off, but the more they spoke to each other, the more Jisoo could feel that the man was gradually growing more interested in him. His social skills were quite advanced and he knew how to hold a proper conversation, although it was all to manipulate others; Park Sanghun in particular seemed especially easy to play, and when he received an invite to his private room about half an hour into the conversation, Jisoo truly felt relieved that the job turned out easier than he had assumed. If it continued like this, he would be home before midnight and be richer by half a million won in one evening. 

Following the man into the elevator of the hotel, he could already feel the older man's fingers upon his bodice. Although he felt mildly uncomfortable, he gave the man a sly smile in return, urging him to wait until they had reached his room in a teasing manner, which only left Sanghun more desperate. Once they exited the elevator, Jisoo was led to the hotel room at the end of the floor, being greeted by a large suite with pricey inventory. Eyes glanced around the room in faked awe before they fell upon the physique of someone else. He blinked in mild confusion, gazing at the stark-naked boy that was crouched at the corner of the room, scars and roses covered his skin. 

❝ Who's that? ❞

Jisoo turned to face Sanghun while the boy flinched lightly at the sound of someone else's voice, eyes hesitantly arose to look at the stranger that had entered the room along with his owner. 

❝ That's a vase. I'll show it to you later. ❞

Sanghun spoke in a dismissive way, moving to lead the hitman into his bedroom. Jisoo allowed his gaze to wander towards the black-haired boy once more before disappearing into other room along with the older man. Once the door shut, Sanghun pressed himself against Jisoo, chapped lips eager to press against his as he endured the impatient kisses he received. Hands eagerly wandered all around his body, almost ripping off his clothes as Jisoo gently pushed him, walking around the man to wrap his arms around him from behind, unbuttoning his shirt while whispering into his ear. 

❝ Aren't you an impatient one? Wait a moment, I'll make you feel good. ❞

The hitman whispered sensually, making goosebumps appear on the man's skin. One of his hands moved up towards his shoulder and further towards his collarbone, the other hand loosened around him and by the sound of it, it seemed like Jisoo was undoing his pants, but the blade that invaded the skin of Sanghun's temple and sliced into his brain a moment later showed otherwise. The man's body trembled, eyes widened in shock as he finally fell sideways onto the bed, blood soaked the sheets Jisoo was almost forced onto. He did not bother eyeing his finished work; all the assassin did was letting out a small sigh and wiping his blade clean, fixing his disheveled attire before exiting the room. 

❝ Did... Did you kill him...? ❞

Jisoo turned to the direction of the unfamiliar voice, and it was the flower boy speaking. Before he could even respond, the boy raised his hand, pointing to his own left cheek, which made the other raise his hand as well to rub his cheek, only to find blood upon his fingers. It seemed like he had not cleaned up thoroughly in an attempt to be quick, what a rookie mistake. The two boys exchanged glances for a moment, Jisoo's hand wandered towards the concealed blade in his pants as the other boy averted his gaze, dark eyes stared out of the window. 

❝ ... You'll have to kill me too, don't you? I'm a witness. ❞

❝ You're right. ❞

Jisoo responded, walking closer to him. The boy did not look into his direction as the hitman came closer until he stood right before him, hovering over the sitting boy. His gaze turned to face Jisoo then, but what he saw in those eyes was by no means fear; it was sadness mixed with relief. Was he... glad? That Jisoo was going to kill him? Had he awaited death in this suffocatingly fancy room as he sat in the corner like an object? Jisoo was by no means a stranger to sending people to their death, but he had never seen someone accept it so willingly. Teeth were clenched, hands moved as the flower boy looked away, expecting to be killed when he heard the rustling of clothing, and the feeling of a jacket being placed on his shoulders. 

❝ We have to leave now before we get caught. ❞

The assassin simply spoke, holding his hand out to the other.

❝ ... But why? ❞

Disbelief spread across the scarred boy's visage.

❝ I've had my filling of death for today. ❞ 

Before he could retaliate, Jisoo had already clasped his pale fingers, pulling him up from his spot at the corner of the room to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've actually wanted to update earlier but i'm down with a cold rip. anyway, thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments because i honestly didn't think anyone would read this ;;


	3. Chapter 3

He was tall.

That was the first thought to enter Jisoo's mind as he pulled the boy up on his feet, only to raise his gaze towards his visage. The jacket he had thrown around his bare shoulders was too small for him, but they had no time to dress him up properly until after they exited the hotel. While Jisoo was mentally going through his escape route once more, he felt the fingers within his grasp trembling slightly, but chose not to face the flower boy. Instead, he walked towards the door, pulling him along before opening the door to make sure nobody was outside.

Mingyu felt like the hotel had turned into a labyrinth with all the turns the hitman took to avoid being seen by any guests lingering in the hallways. Due to the celebration taking place, all security members particularly focused on the party, leaving room for the two to slip through an unwatched exit at the back. Once the fresh air hit Mingyu's skin, he started shivering, pulling the suit jacket that was too little for him tighter around his physique while following the man towards a car that was parked near the building. Jisoo took the driver's seat while the other remained in the backseat, still somewhat perplexed at the fact that all of this was happening. 

This was not how either of them had expected their night to go: Jisoo did not expect to take someone else home after a job, and Mingyu did not expect to leave the room he was confided in to serve as mere decoration. While the latter's eyes lingered on the building as he looked out of the car's window, Jisoo started the engine promptly, leaving the crime scene before anyone caught wind of it. Now that they were putting distance between themselves and the hotel, the hitman seemed to relax slightly, tense shoulders were lowered as he focused on the road, occasionally checking mirrors to see if they were being followed. 

While taking a glance at the rear-view mirror, Jisoo's eyes ended up resting on the boy's bizarre body ー the scars mixed with the blossoms emerging from his wounds, it was all too peculiar. A vague rumor about something similar to this had reached his ears a while ago, but he had brushed it off as a baseless tale made up to impress gullible people. Jisoo was a believer ( strangely so, given his occupation ) , but some things were just too odd to be considered real. Questions were beginning to pile up in his mind, but perhaps it was best to accept this reality he was confronted with now. 

Meanwhile, Mingyu remained silent in the backseat, his gaze was constantly focused on the window for a while as they drove past a multitude of streets and cars, things he had not seen like this before. Colorful lights passed him in a flash, capturing his entire attention for a good few minutes before he remembered the situation he was in. He was in a car with a murderer, but the killer had shown him more compassion than all of his owners combined. He hated the part of him that was grateful for the littlest of things, but Mingyu was happy. If he could use a word to define the whirlwind of emotions filling his being, it would be happiness. 

His perception of feelings was a twisted one, he knew that, but he did not know better. 

❝ We'll switch cars in a bit. ❞

The driver's voice snapped Mingyu out of his train of thought, dark eyes instinctively moved to his direction. 

❝ I have a spare change of clothes in there... although they might be a little tight since they're mine. ❞

The hitman's voice took on an almost bashful tone at the last part of that sentence, watching the other nod his head in acknowledgement through the mirror at the front. By now, they had reached a quiet neighborhood of the city with nobody in sight. Jisoo gave the surroundings another look just incase before getting out of the car, knocking against the window of the backseat before pointing at a car parked at the other side of the street. Mingyu hurried out of the car and they got seated in the new car, swiftly continuing their ride to wherever they were headed. 

❝ Why did we switch cars? ❞

The question left Mingyu's mouth before he had realized it.

❝ Makes it more difficult for them to track us. ❞

Jisoo answered.

❝ By the way, there's a set of clothes right beside you. Put them on. ❞

Mingyu's gaze fell to his left at the folded pile of garments, hands hesitantly reached out to take them. It was foreign for him to put on clothes, let alone in a driving car; the shirt and pants were somewhat tight, but not as bad as the shoes. His saving grace was the big coat that did not cling to his body, but definitely looked smaller on him than it would have looked on the light-haired man in the front. He felt mildly uncomfortable in the restrictive fabrics, but he had endured worse situations so Mingyu simply braced himself for the time they would leave the car, starting to feel somewhat nervous.

Where were they going? 

He had just now begun to ponder about it. Were they headed to the killer's home? Why would he bring someone home with him in the first place? He was doing his best to hold questions back until they were wherever they drove, but the constant roaming of these inquiries throughout his mind made him become worked up. Jisoo seemed to notice, as he took yet another glance at the backseat, wondering if the flower boy was feeling sick. Maybe having the flowers crushed by clothing was bad for him? Jisoo had not considered that, but then again, he could not have foreseen that he would spontaneously take a passenger along. 

After all, Jisoo was someone who avoided decisions on the spot if he could help it. Thinking ahead and being ready was just right up his lane, so he was surprised at himself for taking the initiative and grabbing a stranger by the hand to take them to his home. There was something about the other that had flipped a switch inside him, one his calculative mind had not considered, and he was intrigued by it. Perhaps it was the roses sprouting from his injuries... or perhaps it was the fact that he had not shown an ounce of fear upon being confronted with death.

That was probably it. 

The car came to a halt, and Mingyu looked outside to see that they had parked outside of a large skyscraper. Both exited the car and Jisoo led the boy inside of the building, quickly approaching the elevators to avoid unnecessary attention considering the state of their attires; Jisoo only wore a shirt while it was growing cold outside ( since he had given his jacket to Mingyu ) , and Mingyu's clothes barely fit him. They were quiet throughout the elevator ride, and it was only until they entered the apartment on the 23th floor that one of them decide to speak up.

❝ What's your name? ❞

Jisoo asked, locking the door before letting out a small sigh.

❝ ... Mingyu. Kim Mingyu is my name. ❞

Saying his own name felt odd. He had not been called by it in a while.

❝ And you...? ❞

He threw the inquiry back while reluctantly slipping out of the incredibly uncomfortable shoes. 

❝ I'm Joshua. Also, you can sit down if you like. You must be tired, Mingyu. ❞

Joshua. A strange name for a strange man, but it sounded nice.

❝ Jo... shua. Joshua. ❞

Mingyu repeated after him, letting the foreign name roll of his tongue. Jisoo remained quiet as he listened, wondering if he had any clothes that would fit Mingyu. He had not told him his real name, of course, but that did not matter to him. Who knew how long the other would stick around, so there was no point in giving out personal information like that, especially since Jisoo worked in a risky industry. For now, he focused on wanting to know more about the boy he had brought home, picking out the loosest clothes he could find in his closet to hand them to Mingyu. 

While handing the garments over to the now undressed boy, Jisoo gathered the worn clothes to keep his spacious place tidy.

❝ Hey. Is it alright if we bandage your wounds or...? ❞

Jisoo was not quite sure how these things worked. Mingyu just seemed confused that someone actually offered to cover up the one thing he was useful for; it took him a moment to respond with a small nod. A first aid kit was taken out and the hitman, who had opened the first two buttons of his shirt and taken off his belt, sat down in front of the other, studying the wounds before reaching for the disinfectant. He was familiar with tending to injuries, but he was uncertain with how Mingyu's condition worked, and he wanted to spare him from unnecessary pain due to his carelessness. 

❝ So, I can just... cover them up? They don't have thorns or anything? ❞

❝ It won't hurt me if you press them down, if that's what you're asking... And no, no thorns. ❞

How strange. 

These were roses, weren't they? 

Jisoo had never seen a rose without thorns ー the most beautiful things always needed protection, since they were the most sought out. A rose without thorns was as breathtaking as it was fragile, easy to snatch away without consequences... if not for an outside source protecting the vulnerable flower, Jisoo's thought continued as he slowly covered up the open wounds after disinfecting them, pressing petals against Mingyu's skin while sealing the injuries. He continued doing so with the remaining ones, allowing the boy to finally put on the clothes he had brought him.

❝ ... Thank you. ❞

That was the first thing Mingyu said after a while of silence. Jisoo glanced over at him, before averting his gaze towards the large windows, the reflection showed his lips turned into a small smile before he responded,

❝ It's no problem. ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back with another update, hello! i hope you liked this chapter because this is where the fun begins, so i hope yall stay tuned for how it continues. c: there will be more characters introduced soon as well!


	4. Chapter 4

❝ ... Here. ❞

After rummaging through his fridge for something edible for Mingyu, Jisoo found leftovers from earlier today to hand over to the boy. It was by no means a meal he would usually serve a guest, but he had not planned to take someone else home. Good thing he already ate at the party, so he could give the other all of the food for tonight. Mingyu did not seem to mind the leftovers; on the contrary, he seemed utterly grateful, confirming whether it was REALLY okay for him to accept it before hesitantly digging into the chinese takeout box. Jisoo took the time to disappear into his bedroom, changing into more comfortable clothing himself.

He came out in beige silk pyjamas with white flower patterns on them, not noticing the gaze Mingyu gave him until he sat down on the other side of the sofa, glancing over at the boy devouring his food. He seemed to be hungrier than Jisoo had assumed. Stuffed cheeks made him look like a puppy, and the hitman found himself averting his look to hide a small grin. What was he doing? First he was taking a stranger home, now he found him adorable. Jisoo gathered his thoughts, turning back to Mingyu, who had finished the noodles and thanked him. It was quiet between the two of them for a few moments, both reluctant to speak up about the things they were eager to ask. 

Perhaps they should take it slow.

❝ Why were you there? ❞

Jisoo was the first to speak up. For a second, he thought that his approach might seem out of turn, but Mingyu did not seem uncomfortable with being confronted by that inquiry, as if he had been expecting it.

❝ The man... The man you killed was my owner. ❞

The memory of Jisoo walking out of the room with blood splatters upon his cheeks a few minutes after they entered was heavily engraved in his mind. Mingyu had not been scared of him, but what washed over him was a wave of relief. There was a corpse and all Kim Mingyu thought about was that he could finally join his mother. But Jisoo had behaved in ways he could not have foreseen, took him out of that suffocating room and gave him food and clothes. What did he gain out of this? If he wanted him for his ability, he would not have bothered to bandage his wounds. For someone who was so used to being treated like an object, the kindness of a stranger was a foreign concept.

Especially when said stranger was a killer. 

Mingyu continued to speak, told the other about how he was passed around as a vase for the entertainment of rich people, and although his expression and demeanor seemed neutral while he told his tale, his gaze shifted to catch the knuckles on Jisoo's hands turning white. He stopped speaking, thinking he had made the other angry, but Jisoo's anger was not directed at Mingyu. Hearing about the inhuman treatment he had received hit a nerve ー and while he had no business advocating for human rights when he went around killing people for money, Jisoo shook his head slightly, taking a deep breath to go back to his calm, polite self. 

❝ ... I am deeply sorry. ❞

Jisoo spoke.

❝ It wasn't your fault... Besides, you saved me. ❞

An attempted smile became visible on Mingyu's face before he turned to face Jisoo and saw the surprise etched in the man's handsome facial features. Did he say something wrong? He tilted his head slightly, and Jisoo snapped out of it, dishing out another small apology. It was such a weird thing for him to hear. ❛ You saved me, ❜ he repeated in his head. He was not used to hearing that kind of thing when the people he was involved with in his line of work usually begged him to spare them, or told him to go to hell. The reactions varied, but there had never been someone to tell him something as simple as that. And strangely enough, he liked the sound of it.

Maybe he would have gotten to hear it more often if he had had any other choice. 

❝ ... ーyour story? ❞

❝ What? ❞

Jisoo glanced back at Mingyu, pushing his thoughts aside for now.

❝ I asked about your story... If it's okay for me to ask. ❞

❝ ... Oh. ❞

Jisoo did not like talking about his past. He found Mingyu admirable for being able to tell of horrible things with such ease, but he could not find it in himself to do it. His expression became unreadable for a moment as he thought about his possible choice of words. Eventually, he let out a small sigh, turning to face Mingyu, rosy lips parted to speak.

❝ My story isn't really interesting, ❞ 

He said, taking a small pause before continuing.

❝ I was a poor kid getting myself into all kinds of trouble to ensure survival. One day I got involved with the wrong crowd and ended up messing with someone influential. I could have died then and there, but the guy saw something in me and took me in. ❞

❝ And then? ❞

Mingyu wanted to hear more.

❝ Well, I had to be useful somehow, so I was trained into doing his dirty work. ❞

Jisoo did not specify just what kind of dirty work, but judging by tonight's occurences, Mingyu should have been able to tell what he meant.

❝ Do you... still work for him? ❞

❝ ... No. I left when he died, but I continue to do what I can do best. ❞

That was the most Jisoo had ever told anyone about himself, even though it did not even scratch the surface of everything he went through. It was an extremely summed-up version with lots of details untold to satisfy Mingyu and prevent him from wanting to dig deeper. As he assumed, Mingyu took the words in, not asking any more questions while processing the information he had received. This conversation had been draining for Jisoo, and he assumed Mingyu felt the same, so he got up from the couch, turning towards Mingyu to ask him whether he felt sleepy. It had gotten late by now ( time sure flied by ) , and both of them had a eventful night behind them. 

❝ You can sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch. ❞

Mingyu seemed perplexed, but Jisoo already began to walk, lightly tugging on his sleeve to lead him towards his bedroom. It was not really a room, considering Jisoo's apartment was a penthouse, but the sleeping space was slightly separated from the living room with a white room divider. Once Mingyu laid eyes upon the giant bed in front of him, he shook his head. Jisoo wondered if he was uncomfortable with the thought of sleeping in his bed, but Mingyu hesitantly explained that Jisoo should not go out of his way for him and let him sleep on the couch instead. A small chuckle left the hired hand's mouth and he pushed the bedsheets aside, motioning Mingyu to lay down. There was no way he would let a guest, especially someone with injuries, sleep on the sofa. 

❝ If you need something, don't hesitate to wake me up. ❞

❝ Are you really sure? I can take the couー ❞

❝ I said it's fine. Now, goodnight and rest well. ❞

Jisoo then moved back to the living space while Mingyu watched him from the small gap between the dividers. Instead of laying down right away, Jisoo took out a pair of glasses and grabbed a book from one of the shelves, sitting down on the couch to read. Mingyu watched him for a good hour; the boy had always had difficulty sleeping, and being in a foreign environment surrounded by the warmth of a bed only made him unable to rest, his gaze constantly focusing on the peaceful demeanor of his savior. Eventually, while watching Jisoo's back, Mingyu drifted to sleep, nuzzling his face into the comfortable pillows surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for the late update, i was sick as hell these past few days. i hope youre enjoying the story so far, minshua are slowly starting to learn about each other before the drama rolls in, so enjoy these moments while you can :') 
> 
> also if you want to talk to me abt the story (or minshua) you can hmu on twitter @ wlnterunit !


	5. Chapter 5

Mingyu did not awaken until noon. Feeling the warmth of the sun's rays upon his face, the boy opened his eyes after a series of short blinks, giving his surroundings a mildly confused glance before recalling last night's events. It was really not a dream. This was real. Slowly, he arose from the comfortable sheets, eyes were searching for the man who had taken him in while he hesitantly walked towards the living space. However, the first thing to catch his attention was the wall that was entirely covered in glass, showcasing the city in all its glory. He did not notice the windows last night after everything that went on, but in this brief moment of solitude after resting thoroughly, he was captivated by the sight before him. 

❝ It's pretty, isn't it? ❞

He heard a familiar voice say from behind, turning around to look at Jisoo; but only to give him a surprised look. The previously light-haired male's hair now had a darker color ( a chocolate brown tone ) , which complimented his skin color. Mingyu realized that he had been staring for a good half a minute and promptly averted his gaze, feeling slightly nervous for some reason. Jisoo eyed him for a moment before approaching him slowly, almost reluctantly, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Mingyu's body was conditioned to flinch, but he managed not to, although he could not stop his muscles from tensing up at the foreign touch. 

Jisoo noted his reaction, and his hand slipped off the boy's shoulder.

❝ Does it look that bad? ❞

A small smile curled up on his lips.

❝ Not at allー ❞

Mingyu replied, albeit a little too quickly.

❝ I'm relieved. I've had light hair for a while, so having dark hair again feels... strange. ❞

❝ It looks good. ❞

The compliment caused Jisoo to look up at Mingyu, the smile on his visage stayed while a faint red color began to spread on the tips of his ears. 

❝ Thank you. Anyway, I got some things for you while I was outside, but I wasn't sure about what you like so I thought... ❞

A small pause was taken.

❝ I thought we could go out together, if you'd like, that is. ❞

Mingyu seemed confused by the offer, not quite understanding what the other meant until he took a few steps back to take a bag into his grasp, handing it over to Mingyu. He took it from Jisoo, looking at the contents of the bag; it was clothing. So that was what he meant. It made sense, considering that Jisoo's clothes hardly fit him, but the thought also flustered him somehow. Did that mean he would get to go out more often? How long was he going to stay with the other? All these questions plagued his easily overwhelmed mind, but he did not dare to inquire. Mingyu had no place to go to, so he had no choice but to stay until Jisoo chased him out. It was a scary thought, but Mingyu found comfort in this temporary life. 

For once, he was not being treated like an object. 

❝ I... Are you sure? ❞

❝ ...? Of course I am, or I wouldn't have suggested it. ❞

Jisoo seemed mildly confused at his words, but he did not question it further. Mingyu ultimately accepted the invitation and directed his gaze to the bag, taking out the garments that were bought for him. The clothes he held within his grasp seemed to be if high quality, judging by the brand logos and feeling of the fabric ー suddenly, Mingyu felt his cheeks redden, the emotion of receiving gifts was certainly foreign to the young man. He felt himself getting excited, nervously holding the clothes against his body while glancing at Jisoo to confirm whether they suited him. A nod of his head alongside a smile was all it took for Mingyu to flash Jisoo a soft grin in return. 

Once he was dressed, Jisoo led Mingyu to the nearest mirror, allowing him to take a look at himself in his new clothing. It was a simplistic style ( a black pullover, navy-colored jeans, and a beige trenchcoat alongside a pair of black boots ) , but Mingyu liked it. It made him look... normal. He turned to Jisoo for feedback, but the other moved closer to him, hands arose to place a pair of prescriptionless glasses on the bridge of Mingyu's nose. The boy was confused for a moment, but soon he understood the intention: it was the same reason why Jisoo had dyed his hair. Their life together had a body count, and they were not COMPLETELY free, but Mingyu was pleased with what he had at the moment.

It was strange, but he was content. 

❝ You look good, but you should take it off for now and hop into the shower, afterwards I'll redo your bandages. Do you want breakfast first or later? ❞

Before Mingyu opened his mouth, a growl coming from his stomach betrayed him, and he was not sure whether he should be embarassed because of his shameless tummy, or because Jisoo's words had an almost domestic feel to them. Laughter became audible, and Mingyu followed the other into the kitchen, placing a plate filled with food in front of him; it seemed like Jisoo had prepared it beforehand, and Mingyu felt bad for being pampered like this. Did he deserve this? Doubts filled his mind, but the question whether he preferred coffee or tea disrupted his thoughts, and Mingyu spent the next twenty minutes gulping down the breakfast he was served, remaining quiet as he did so. 

Once he was finished, he voiced his thanks, taking a moment before speaking,

❝ I'll cook for you. ❞

Jisoo was surprised by the sudden statement, but Mingyu was serious.

❝ It's... the least I can do. ❞

❝ ... If you insist... Feel free to. ❞

Jisoo seemed thoughtful as he responded, leaving Mingyu wondering whether he had said something odd, but that was not the case at all. Although he was doing his best to be polite, Jisoo was not used to living with someone else; he wanted to be as considerate as possible, but the concept of receiving anything in return left him speechless. After all, he did not take Mingyu in for him to pay him back... But he could see why the boy would feel obligated to do so. Shoving the thought aside, he directed Mingyu to the bathroom, showing him where towels and the like were placed before turning to face him, a serious expression adorned handsome features.

❝ If you need me, just yell. ❞

A nod was given in return, and the hitman exited the bathroom so Mingyu could lock the door. Once he was alone, the boy slipped out of his new clothes, catching a glimpse of his naked, bandaged body in the mirror. He averted his gaze, fingers hesitantly picked on the bandages before unwrapping them, revealing the crushed petals coming from his injuries. The image of his wounds brought unpleasant memories into his mind, memories that had momentarily been pushed aside when Jisoo had covered the flowers up. Jisoo did not care about Mingyu's ability, and showed no consideration for the blossoms on his skin unless it hurt Mingyu himself. In a way, it comforted him.

There was someone who cared about HIM.

... Atleast, he wanted to think that, but his experiences made it difficult for him to believe so. 

After discarding his bandages, Mingyu stepped into the shower, hesitantly turning on the water. The temperature was adjusted in an uncertain manner before the boy allowed the droplets to touch his body beyond his fingertip, eyes closed as a stream of lukewarm water rushed across his head, making tense muscles relax gradually. He felt like all the tension from the past day was being washed away, making him wonder if he could forget his past if he only stood under the shower long enough. But it was not that easy ー it had never been. The image of being forcibly taken by his mother was deeply engraved in his mind, and no shower in the world could get rid of that memory.

❛ It could have been different, ❜ he thought. 

Whatever he did, he always reverted back to this single sentence. It symbolized his guilt, his regret, but in a way, the words also carried blame with them. He blamed himself, for being unable to help her. He blamed his mother, for not planning her escape properly. He blamed whoever was responsible for this useless ability, for creating them to be treated as sub-human. Mingyu did not believe in god ( how could he after everything that happened? ) , but part of him left him wondering if he had finally been heard... by something. Perhaps his meeting with Jisoo was no coincidence. His mind was beginning to wander, and only the knock on the bathroom door had managed to pull him back into reality. 

❝ Mingyu? Are you okay? ❞

Jisoo's voice came from outside, startling Mingyu.

❝ Y-Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry. ❞

How long had he been standing there? He took a look at his hand, only to see that the tips of his fingers had begun to resemble dried raisins. Yeah, it was definitely time to get out. The water was turned off and Mingyu hastily stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap it around his waist before moving towards the door. Upon unlocking it, he spotted Jisoo, whose eyes fixated on the boy's face for a moment before wandering down towards his torso. It only took him a second to catch himself staring, and the hitman promptly moved his gaze back towards Mingyu's face, mild worry rested on his face as he asked about his well-being. 

It was hard to believe that someone so caring was a cold-blooded murderer.

❝ I'm okay. I didn't even notice how long I've been standing there... ❞

Mingyu explained vaguely, moving his hand to scratch the back of his head. Jisoo seemed relieved at his response, not questioning him any further, leaving the boy wondering whether he did not care or if he was just being considerate. Judging by Jisoo's character, it was probably the latter; but then again, Mingyu knew virtually nothing about him, other than the tidbit he was told and the fact that he was incredibly kind. And that he killed for a living. He was truly a multi-facetted person, making it difficult for Mingyu to pinpoint his true personality. He decided not to dwell on it, for they had only known each other for a day. Things like these took time, especially under the special circumstances they were subjected to. 

Jisoo gave him some time for himself so Mingyu could dry his body and hair and put on some underwear before he bandaged his injuries again. The flowers had begun wilting, indicating recovery, and Mingyu felt somewhat anxious at the flowers completely disappearing from his sight. He was, after all, used to their presence, and although he loathed them, his ability was inevitably tied to his self-worth. A small sigh left his mouth as Jisoo covered up the injuries, immediately regretting it once the other started giving him a worried look. Mingyu did not want to worry him. Wasn't he being enough of a bother already? He brushed it off as nothing, getting up as soon as it was finished to get dressed once more. 

Nervousity began to spread across his body as the duo reached the front door, leaving the apartment. Jisoo seemed quite calm, but Mingyu could not hide his anxiety connected to going out into the public; it was his first time doing so. His owners had never allowed him to go out before, so this was yet another new experience for him. The shorter man noticed Mingyu's uncertainty, as soon as they exited the building and entered the crowds of people wandering through the busy streets at this time of day. It only took Jisoo to think of a solution, which included getting ahold of Mingyu's hand, holding it within his gentle grasp as the boy stared at him, shocked by the unexpected action.

❝ You don't need to be afraid. I'm here. ❞

Spoke Jisoo reassuringly, giving the larger hand a small squeeze. 

❝ ... Thank you. ❞

Mingyu's words came in a mumble as he slightly lowered his head, following the other as he skillfully led him through the crowd. While wandering around, they passed a multitude of shops, leaving Mingyu in childish awe as he curiously gazed at the surroundings. The city was swarmed at this time, various noises grazed his ears while his eyes barely managed to keep up with the amount of things he had never seen before, all while his digits were tightly intertwined with Jisoo's. After a while of walking, the two of them entered a boutique specializing in male fashion, the sound of a bell rang as soon as they walked through the door, and they were immediately greeted by an employee. 

❝ Shua! Your hair! ❞

An enthusiastic voice left the man's mouth as he approached Jisoo, who gave him a smile in return. The brown-haired man with the androgynous features greeted his friend before his gaze moved towards Mingyu. 

❝ And who's this? Your boyfriend? Is that why you bought those clothes earlier today? ❞

Mingyu was shocked at the suggestion and the carefree tone in which the words were spoken, but Jisoo's response came in a soft manner.

❝ No, no. It's a long story, but he'll be staying with me for the time being. ❞

The man, who introduced himself as Jeonghan, seemed to be suspicious of Jisoo's vague explanation, but did not question it further. Mingyu wondered if he knew about the other's line of work, considering how casual he acted around him; but upon getting to know him better, Mingyu noted that perhaps this was simply how Jeonghan behaved towards anyone, whether they were a killer or a boy who grew flowers from his injuries ( although they did not tell him about Mingyu's circumstances ) . Moving forward, Jeonghan helped Mingyu with picking clothes while Jisoo reassured him that he could take about anything he liked. 

While he felt uncomfortable at first, Mingyu gradually began to loosen up, somewhat proudly showcasing the attire he had chosen ( with Jeonghan's help ) to Jisoo. He was praised, and Mingyu could feel his cheeks heating up at the compliments. Once he finalized his choices, Jisoo paid for whatever he bought and Mingyu felt bad for making the other spend so much money on him ー he definitely had to make it up to him somehow. Saying their goodbyes to the employee of the shop, who waved after them with a wide smile on his face, the duo left the store, Jisoo took ahold of Mingyu's free hand once more. 

❝ I'm sorry, Jeonghan is a little eccentric. ❞

Jisoo gave a small chuckle.

❝ It's fine. He seems like a nice person. ❞

❝ Yeah, he's very kind. Although he doesn't hold back with his questions at times. ❞

Ah. He meant the ' boyfriend ' thing.

❝ I don't mind it. ❞

Mingyu said, all while looking at Jisoo's visage for a reaction. But oddly, the other did not seem to react; instead, he changed the topic, asking Mingyu if he wanted to visit other shops before they went back home. Mingyu became quiet for a moment, seeming to be in thought before hesitantly voicing his desire to cook for Jisoo as thanks for the meal he served him, which required groceries. Jisoo tried to reassure him that it was fine, but the boy could be quite headstrong when he wanted to be, so in the end, Mingyu won and let Jisoo guide him through the crowd once more. They did not talk during their walk there, because neither of them started the conversation, but Mingyu felt the warmth radiating from Jisoo's hand filling his own, and he indulged in the feeling while he could.

It was warm, comforting, and made him feel at peace in this hustling and bustling city that was so foreign for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! thank you to everyone who took the time to leave comments and kudos, im very thankful for your encouragement!! jeonghan might have a bigger role in all this, so please look forward to his future cameos c:


End file.
